This invention relates generally to the confinement of prisoners and relates, more particularly, to the construction of jail cells.
It is not uncommon in a governmental jurisdiction that the number of prisoners sentenced to jail in that jurisdiction outnumbers the number of cell spaces available to suitably house those prisoners. It would therefore be desirable to provide a jail cell whose construction enables the cell to be used by itself or grouped together with cells of like construction to facilitate the growth of jail facility spaces needed to suitably house prisoners.
Another concern involving the housing of prisoners relates to the occasional maintenance required of lavatory facilities (i.e., the toilet and sink) of jail cells. If, for example, the toilet or sink within the cell becomes damaged or stopped-up, maintenance personnel may be required to enter the cell in order to make appropriate repairs. Of course, by entering the cell within which a dangerous individual is contained, the maintenance personnel may be exposed to danger. It would therefore be desirable to provide a jail cell construction whose lavatory facilities may be maintained or repaired outside of the cell.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved jail cell whose construction enables the cell to be used by itself or grouped together with cells of like construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a jail cell which can be stored until needed, moved between two sites for use or returned to storage when not needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a cell which can be constructed at a site remote of the site where the cell is ultimately used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a cell having lavatory facilities that can be maintained or repaired outside of the jail cell.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a cell which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.